


Fireworks

by Inkpaws



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpaws/pseuds/Inkpaws
Summary: A split second decision leaves Shizuka in an awkward position.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I posted after it had languished on my computer for a few years, thought I'd bring it over to AO3. I have some new stuff I'm working on but they likely won't be posted until I clear my other (art) projects first.

The platform is high above the murmur of the crowd below. It's cold, the wind stinging at her face and tussling her hair in it's high pony. Hugging herself, Shizuka mentally gives thanks to her brother, who'd given her his jacket to keep warm.

Honda had been half way out of his own jacket, insisting that she take his as well, when Anzu had cleared her throat. Honda pointed out, that having declined Yugi's jacket earlier she was in no position to complain; earning him a smack on the head.

The first day of the tournament had been an interesting one. Yugi and her brother were progressing through the ranks, holding their own against opponents old and new. Kaiba wasn't dueling in the tournament himself, but had stipulated the winner would get the chance to duel him in a bonus round.

There was no doubt who he was expecting that to be.

Flexing her toes Shizuka looks back at the group of people behind her. Her brother is talking animatedly to Yugi, hands gesturing to illustrate a move that was quote 'Awesome'. Anzu and Honda watch on with varying degrees of amusement and exasperation.

She tears her gaze way from them and to the sea of people in the stadium. _It's getting late, where's Kaiba?_

The doors open, Kaiba and his little brother make their entrance— _speak of the devil_.

Ignoring Jounouchi's grumbles, Mokuba hurries forward. 

"Come on, it's about to start!" He says with glee.

Seeing their questioning glances, Mokuba winks, "It's a surprise."

He skips over to Shizuka, she smiles at the him, "Mokuba-kun."

The boy grins back, gripping the railing with barely contained excitement. Kaiba doesn't even acknowledge them, walking to the edge of the platform with enviable poise.He stands between her and Mokuba, regarding the stadium with the nonchalance of a king surveying his subjects. Shizuka resists the urge to shrink away from him, his stance is more relaxed than usual but he's still rather intimidating.

Her nerves calm down somewhat with the presence of Honda and her brother at her side.

Jounouchi breaks the silence,"'What are we looki—"

The first of a series of loud bangs fill the the air.

Startled, Shizuka's arm shoots out.

Colors burst across the inky black sky, forming shapes and intricate patterns before disappearing into wisps of smoke.

Somewhere in the background she hears Anzu murmur, "Beautiful."

But she can't appreciate any of it.

Shizuka stands frozen, acutely aware of the equally stiff person beside her. In a split second decision to brace herself against perceived danger, she'd grabbed onto the nearest person available.

Her hand is currently attached to her brother's arch nemesis. Painted finger nails digging into his clothed elbow. She doesn't dare look at him. Wishes she was anywhere else but here, moments away from being verbally torn to pieces.

What should she do?

First things first, she reasons. Kaiba is not the type of person who likes physical contact, in fact he seems to go out of his way to avoid it. All she has to do is remove her hand and apologize.  
He'll sneer at her or something equally unappealing but she's in damage control, she'll just have to take it on the chin like a big girl.

Her hand twitches but didn't to budge.

 _Remove hand, remove hand, remove hand_ —nothing.

_Traitor._

Although it might be a bit rude if she tears her hand away from him like he's some sort of pariah. What if she hurt his feelings?

Her brother barks out a laugh.

Her eyes swivel to him in alarm, did she say that aloud? Jounouchi nudges Honda in the shoulders playfully without so much as a glance her way. She can't risk him catching her red-handed.

_This ends now._

Sliding her hand down his arm, she feels the woolen texture of his shirt. Her fingers briefly brush over his pulse, fluttering under her touch as she curls her hand around his palm. His skin is surprisingly warm against hers. If it was anyone else she'd be tempted to stay this way and greedily soak up his warmth.

Giving him a light squeeze she lowers her eyes and whispers, "Sorry, Kaiba-san."

Then she releases him, feeling colder than she had a few minutes ago. Kaiba still hasn't said anything and as green exploded across the sky, she chances a look up at him.

Her heart thuds to a halt in her chest when she sees him staring back at her. Kaiba's gaze is unreadable as it is intense and she finds herself unable to look away; face heating up, _is he mad?_

Shizuka isn't so sure. Kaiba rarely ever pays her any attention, the few times he had she could count on less than one hand. But every time he did acknowledged her presence it stuck with her, held her there and refused let go until he was finished with her.

She doesn't understand why he has such an effect on her. Maybe because he's so selective with his time, only spending it on those whom he could gain from or considered worthy. Scarce few having met such requirements.

She can theorize all she likes, he would never answer such a frivolous question. Besides, Shizuka highly doubts that even he would know why his attentions leave her breathless.

Finally Kaiba blinks, looking away, "Whatever."

No longer under the weight of his scrutiny, relief courses through her veins. The fireworks increase in frequency, gearing up to the big finale.

Shizuka takes a step back, distancing herself from the brunette. Plans already formulating in her mind to ask Mai about the encounter when she feels the prickling sensation of someone watching her. Turning her head, her eyes clash with violet. Yugi stares back at her, eyebrows raised; amusement evident. If her cheeks were hot before it was nothing compared to the heat that spread through them now.


End file.
